Creciendo juntos
by Haruka027
Summary: Cuando la familia de Hatty Potter es asesinada, Sirius es el encargado de cuidarla. ¿Podrá el animago, y padrino de la niña, educarla bien o la descarriará completamente? {Gender bender}
1. Prólogo

**Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto Long Story 3.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

 **Creciendo juntos.**

Prólogo.

Sumario: Cuando la familia de Hatty Potter es asesinada, Sirius es el encargado de cuidarla. ¿Podrá el animago, y padrino de la niña, educarla bien o la descarriará completamente?

* * *

Sirius no podía estar más enojado, hace pocos minutos que se enteró que los Potter murieron asesinado por culpa del traidor: Peter Pettigrew. Originalmente, él era el encargado de revelar ninguna información y así seguirse asegurando que el Fidelius no se rompiera, cuando los Potter le propusieron cambiar al guardian, Peter fue la opción adecuada tanto que se lo contaron a Dumbledore. ¿Y qué se ganaron con eso? Que los delatara con Voldemort, lo único bueno del asunto era que, gracias a eso, Sirius no fue encarcelado, Peter sí.

El animago veía a la bebé que Hagrid le había entregado minutos atrás, sólo porque sabía que iba a hacer algo de lo que arrepentiría se quedó en Grimmuld Place. Era deprimente que Hatty haya pérdido a la única familia que la amaba, la hermana de Lily no contaba ya que ni siquiera se hablaban. El joven Black se sentó en la cama acunando a la pequeña Hatty, quien abrió sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Una marca en forma de un relámpago se veía en la frente de la bebé; Sirius sabía que la niña iba a ser aclamada por haber sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina. Lo que tendría que soportar. Al Black no le hacía gracia el asunto.

¿Qué sabía el sobre bebés? Prácticamente nada, dudaba poder educarla bien como sus difuntos padres hubieran querido, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Ni idea.

—En los líos en los que me metes —le tocó la punta de la nariz a la niña.

Sería tan complicado, sin dudarlo.

* * *

Ocho años después, Hatty se había vuelto una pequeña aventurera, como su padre. A ella le encantaba volar en la escoba de juguete que le compró su padrino; ella tenía el pelo cortado por encima de los hombros, y generalmente vestía ropa deportiva. Decidió educarla en casa, como lo hicieron Orión y Walburga con él, con la pequeña diferencia de que le permitía hacer hasta la mayor locura que se le ocurriera a la niña... bueno, casi todas, hubo una vez en la que casi tomaba los polvos floo para irse al Caldero porque quería comprarse no la dejó ir... sola.

Sirius hacía lo mejor que podía. Había investigado la forma adecuada de alimentarla y trataba de cumplirlo; Hatty sería tan aventurera como quisiera pero no era ninguna rebelde, mal hablada ni nada por el estilo. En ocasiones se parecía más a Lily, en otras a James; más a su madre que a su padre. Como era de esperarse Sirius la malcrió comprándole todos lo regalos que ella le pidió y, recordando cómo era Lily, le enseñó a cuidarlos.

A veces, no era tan sencillo hacer el papel de papá-padrino dado que debía de acoplarse a lo que sus amigos hubieran querido para Hatty, quien odiaba que todo el mundo mirara su cicatriz, razón por la que andaba un cepillo que lo ocultaba; desde que se le cortó así dejaron de quedársele viendo.

Black prefirió renunciar a su puesto como Auror, conociendo que en cualquier momento podría morir y dejarla desamparada. Así que, aprovechando que Bellatrix estaba en Azkaban, el retomó su posición como un Black, quedándose él con la herencia de toda esa familia; se deshizó de los retratos de Walburga escondiéndolos en el sótano y redecoró a su gusto toda la vivienda.

Todo iba bien, por el momento.

* * *

Dos años más tarde, Sirius y Hatty estaban volando por los alrededores. El primero descubrió que la segunda tenía talento como buscadora así que se encargó de enseñarle todo lo que debía de saber para hacer las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor, donde él estaba seguro que quedaría; de pronto, apareció una lechuza parda y se posó sobre la cabeza del animago, quien reconoció con satisfacción el sello de Hogwarts, le pagó al ave, llamó a Hatty.

—¡Entré a Hogwarts —se emocionó—, ¿no es genial?! —le preguntó a Sirius, quien sonriendo asintió— ¿Me llevarás al Caldero Chorreante?

—Eso no lo dudes —le aseguró— ¿Continuamos? —le preguntó.

No le sorprendió que Hatty tomara rápidamente su escoba y se elevara. A Sirius le gustara que fuera una jovencita tan alegre. Y pronto comenzaría sus estudios mágicos, sería tan divertido saber las aventuras de su ahijada.


	2. Mismo inicio, diferente resultado

**Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

 **Creciendo juntos.**

Capítulo 1. Mismo inicio, diferente resultado.

* * *

Después de que ellos recogiesen dinero de la bóveda de los Potter, de la que en ocasiones tomaban préstamos, comprasen los libros y alguna que otra chuchería para que comiesen; Sirius dejó sola a Hatty con la excusa de que tenía algo más qué hacer, dirigiéndose hacia alguna parte del Callejón Diagon, así que la muchacha entró sola en "Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí así que más nerviosa no podía estar.

Solo caminó un par de pasos para la bruja se diese cuenta de su presencia, quien la saludó. Al entrar vio a un muchacho rubio, se subió en el escabel de al lado mientras que la bruja comenzaba a poner alfileres en su túnica, claramente midiéndola. Él decidió iniciar conversación cuando le preguntó si iría a Hogwarts, a lo que ella respondió.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Vuelas? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Exactamente, aunque no podré estar en el equipo éste año —respondió arrastrando las palabras, además de tener voz de aburrido—. Tal vez convenza a mi padre de que compre una escoba propia y —el niño se auto interrumpió recordando que, hasta saber a qué casa iría, debía ser medio cortés con ella; al menos, así le enseñó su madre. Por ende, prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—... ¿a dónde crees que te sortearían?

—No lo sé —respondió calmada, él frunció el ceño antes de continuar.

—Yo iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia ha estado ahí... —de nuevo, se detuvo antes de decir algo que, probablemente, ofendiese a Hatty.

—Fantástico —murmuró sin saber qué más decir, hasta que pensó en el por qué estaba solo—. ¿Y tus padres dónde están?

—Padre comprando mis libros y madre está unas tiendas más abajo —se limitó a responder—, ¿los tuyos?

—Murieron.

—Oh, lo lamento. ¿Eran una bruja y un mago, cierto?

—Sí —contestó sintiéndose extraña por la consulta, lo dejó pasar.

—Mira a ése hombre de ahí —señaló, con sus ojos, a Sirius. Hatty sonrió contenta, al final sí sabía algo que él otro no.

—Es Sirius Black, mi padrino.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, impactado. Jamás esperó que esa niña tuviese conexión con el jefe de la casa noble y ancestral de los Black; ahora sí, agradeció haber moderado lo que decía, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si le hubiese dicho que pensaba introducir la escoba de contrabando, o algún comentario despectivo sobre las demás casas de Hogwarts. Su padre le comentó que Sirius estaba en contra de la pureza de sangre, creyéndolo una ridiculez, y que por eso fue a parar a Gryffindor —o eso dedujo ya que tenía sin cuidado ése tema—. ¡Un momento!... ¿si esa niña era ahijada de Sirius Black... significaba que era Hatty Potter? Se sorprendió más.

—Soy Draco Malfoy —se presentó, para no parecer desconsiderado con la Niña-Que-Vivió, que ella fuese su amiga sería muy prestigioso para su familia.

—Yo me llamo Hatty Potter —contestó sonriendo—. Nos vemos pronto —añadió cuando Malkin le dijo que había terminado.

El otro simplemente asintió, observando como se marchaba del lugar. Se apuntó en su mente contarle de su breve encuentro con Potter a sus padres. Minutos después de Hatty y Sirius se alejaran de su vista, entró una pareja: un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña con unos mechones amarillos; se pusieron al lado de su hijo mientras recibían la noticia de que ya no tenían que hacerle más reparaciones a la ropa del niño. Mientras la bruja se iba a buscar una caja para meter la túnica les comentó lo que sucedió.

—Conocí a Hatty Potter cuando vino a hacerse la túnica que usaría —empezó—, le agrado. Además, me dijo que va a Hogwarts, así que la veré allá —terminó.

Su padre alzó una ceja, interesado. Su madre dijo.

—En ese caso, podemos hacerle una invitación al Lord Black para que vaya a nuestra mansión —parló—, ¿cierto Lucius? Sería beneficioso para nuestra familia ser aliado de los Black.

—Me agrada la proposición —intercedió a favor de la idea de Narcissa—. Hagamos los preparativos —mencionó dejando la tienda.

* * *

En otro sitio, exactamente en Grimmuld Place, cuatro horas después Hatty decidió leer, estando en su habitación, el único libro que le regaló su padrino: _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Gracias a eso, sabía bastante de ése deporte mágico, de lo que seguramente su padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso; por otra parte, Sirius estaba en el comedor pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría su ahijada en Hogwarts, para ella sería su segundo hogar. Lo contrario que fue para él, no quisiera ni imaginarse a Hatty sufriendo; de improvisto, una lechuza negruzca entró volando por el ventanal.

Le dio dinero al ave, tomó la carta y la leyó.

 _Estimado Lord Sirius Black._

 _Cordialmente tenemos el placer de invitarlo a usted y a su ahijada, la señorita Hatty Potter, a que vengan a la mansión Malfoy. Tenemos un asunto imperativo que tratarlo con usted, además que será de provecho en un futuro._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy._

Sirius sonrió divertido, ¿quién lo diría? Su prima lo terminó invitando a ir a su castillo. Al principio pensó en declinar la oferta, ya que sabía a qué clase de "provecho" le sacarían los Malfoy a su alianza; sin embargo, recordó que Lucius era un aliado de Voldemort así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Se terminaría enterando de sus más profundos, oscuros secretos conforme transcurriera el tiempo. Sin olvidar mencionar que los Aurores estarían encantados de saber por qué nunca encontraba ningún artilugio de magia oscura cuando hacían redadas. Sí, era importante.

Procedió a avisarle a Hatty de la situación, quien lució extasiada.

—Así que volveré a verlo.

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba: los dos niños se conocían. Una parte quiso decirle que se alejara de él, otra recordó a Lily y sabía que ella lo había permitido, aun sabiendo que a James no le hubiera encantado nada; dio un largo suspiró dejando pasar el tema, aunque más le valía a Malfoy junior no herir a su ahijada, porque sí se parecía a su madre eso significaba que, quizá, también sacó su temperamento volátil. Sonrió al tiempo que se imaginaba la escena, de esas cuestiones permitiría que se hiciese cargo Hatty.

Para disgusto de la niña, Sirius hechizó uno de sus atuendos para que se viese elegante. No le simpatizaba ponerse vestidos, listones, clips, ni ninguna de esas cosas; pero igualmente se vistió así, entendía la situación a la perfección, no podía darse el lujo de aparecerse con su típica —y querida— ropa deportiva. En el fondo, Sirius se hallaba tan inconforme con vestirse con esos estropajos que Walburga lo obligó a usar cuando era niño.

 _"Lo vale, lo vale"_ pensó intentando auto convencerse.

Estando ya preparados se encaminaron hacia la chimenea, tomaron los polvos floo mientras exclamaban, cada uno en su debido turno "¡Mansión Malfoy!"; se transportaron hasta llegar a un sitio decorado con las más refinadas obras de arte mágicas, telas de tonalidad verde y plata, alguno que otro retrato colgado por aquí y por allá. Sobraba añadir que Hatty miraba todo fascinada.

—Quisiera tener ocho ojos más —susurró, Sirius la oyó.

—¿Y dónde sacarías lentes para tantos ojos? —la niña le miró mal, dado que interpretó bien que esa fue una broma. Hatty tuvo que heredar la ceguera de su padre— Anímate quitando esa cara de amargada.

—Lo que tú digas, padrino.

El joven Black sonrió jocoso.

Se encontraron con un elfo doméstico, llamado Dobby. Él les guió hasta el gigantesco comedor y se fue prontamente luego de disculparse, algo que confundió a Potter pero no inquirió al respecto; lo que le costó, ya que era muy curiosa. Narcissa, Lucius y Draco llegaron segundos después, cada uno con su túnica elegante y bien colocada. La mesa quedó con las siguientes posiciones: los señores Malfoy enfrente de Sirius, al igual que los niños.

—Nos satisface que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación, Lord Black —dijo solemnemente Narcissa.

—Lo mismo digo, Lady Malfoy —añadió Sirius con el mismo tono.

—Les presento a mi hijo, Draco Malfoy —miró al aludido, le indicaba que hablara

—Es un placer —atinó a decir.

—Ella es mi ahijada, Hatty Potter —imitó el gesto. Ella asintió en su dirección—. ¿Cuál es el asunto imperativo que desean tratar?

—Una alianza entre los Black y Malfoy —respondió Lucius fríamente, siendo ese su habitual tono de voz, al menos, cuando hacían negocios—, ¿qué opina?

—Que es una estupenda sugerencia —dijo Sirius, para el deleite de los señores Malfoy.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron hasta que llegó septiembre, en todo ese tiempo Hatty tachaba los días esperando con ansiedad el uno del antes nombrado mes. Luego de que aceptó la proposición procedieron a legalizarlo, fue una impresionante noticia para el mundo mágico que aquellas familias formasen una alianza; otras personas no se sorprendieron tanto; a otro buen número no le interesó y pasó de página con solo ver el encabezado.

Sirius llevaba a Hatty hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde quizá se encontrarían con los Malfoy. Honestamente, no estaba tan seguro, además, esperaba ver a alguna familia que no creyese en la supremacía de los sangre limpia o que fueron Mortífagos —él no se tragaría el cuento de que a Lucius lo obligaron a unirse, por medio del Maleficio Controlador—. Atravesaron la barrera sin percatarse de una familia enteramente conformada por pelirrojos se acercaban a ellos: una mujer, un niño de diez años, una de once, y dos gemelas de trece años de edad. El niño quiso entrar pero no pudo, la niña fue la última en cruzar la barrera.

—Diviértete en Hogwarts —le dijo a su ahijada cuando ella subió al tren, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en todos esos años para no desestimar a cierta casa, o meterle ideas equivocadas en la cabeza. No fue sencillo pero se sentía orgulloso de lo que, hasta el momento, había conseguido.

—Lo haré —se despidió moviendo su mano, arrastró su valija hasta uno de las habitaciones desocupadas; ingresó en ella y trató de subir su maleta por su propia cuenta, descubriendo en el proceso de que no tenía tanta fuerza como ella creyó. ¿Lo que pasó? Que se cayera al suelo, golpeando uno de sus pies.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó una chica pelirroja. Al decir Hatty que sí, lo que salió más como un jadeo, ella gritó— ¡Eh, Frida! ¡Ven a ayudar!

Otra joven apareció, Potter descubrió que era su gemela. Con su colaboración, lograron subir el equipaje de la niña; una vez terminaron con la labor, con cierto cuidado se quitó el pelo de sus ojos ya que no quería que montaran un escándalo cuando vieran su cicatriz; las gemelas se despidieron y se fueron cuando su madre las llamó, se sentó en el litera que estaba enfrente de una ventana y se dedicó a ver a la nada. De haber prestado más atención hubiese escuchado la conversación de la familia de las adolescentes; vio pasar a una chica con una llameante cabellera rubí pero siguió su camino, sin siquiera verla. Alzándose de hombros esperó a que el tren marchase. No podía estar más ansiosa.

Al cabo de un rato pasó una señora vendiendo botanas, ella compró una buenísima cantidad y le pagó; poco a poco se lo empezó a comer. Su vista volvió a enfocarse en la ventana, era un bello paisaje; antes que fuera a decir alguna variante de la frase: "¡Qué aburrido!", entró un muchacho castaño, de su misma edad. Parecía que buscaba algo.

—¿Has visto un sapo? —preguntó con voz demandante— Lo ha perdido un chico —miró a cada lado.

—No, no ha pasado por aquí —respondió.

—Si lo ves, avísame —dijo, se fue de la habitación.

Hatty dio un largo suspiro, de nuevo se quedó sola. O eso creyó hasta que ingresó Draco junto con dos jóvenes, extrañada los invitó a que se sentaran junto con ella.

—Él es Crabbe y éste Goyle —indicó señalando primero al de la derecha, luego al de la izquierda. Ambos observaron fijamente a la niña—, ella es Hatty Potter.

—Encantada de conocerlos —musitó contenta, ¿serían los nuevos amigos de Draco?, quizá—, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Dame —prácticamente exigió Goyle en cuanto notó la enorme pila de dulces que tenía.

—Eh... claro, tomen —supuso que también Crabbe debía de estar hambriento, cuyo pensamiento le fue confirmado cuando comenzaron a devorar las botanas.

 _"¿No pueden hacer algo más que no sea comer?"_ pensó el niño rubio resistiendo el impulso de llevarse una mano a la cara.

Cuando el tren paró todos los estudiantes bajaron con sus túnicas ya puestas, un semi gigante llamó a todos los de primer año —además de preguntarle a alguien que si ese era su sapo—; los cuatro se sentaron en el mismo barco junto con otra joven, cada uno expresó su emoción a su manera. Hatty no pudo evitar describir cómo era su alrededor. Al detenerse entraron al castillo siendo guiados por una bruja con quien pensó que era mejor no tener problemas, les dio un breve discurso sobre las instalaciones y les dijo que esperaran pacientes hasta que entraran al Gran Comedor. Ni bien pasó unos segundos desde que se fue cuando todos comenzaron a susurrarse algo, de lejos vio al mismo niño mover rápidamente los labios, le dio la impresión de que estaba recitando lo que, tal vez, leyó antes.

—Así que sólo tenía que probarme el sombrero —murmuró alguien, se le notaba enfadada—. Mataré a Frida.

Optó por ignorarlo, no era de su incumbencia al fin y al cabo. La bruja regresó y se los llevó, los nombró alfabéticamente, al pasar y sentarse en el taburete el viejo sombrero les seleccionaba para alguna de las cuatro casa de Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin o Hufflepuff; con algunos se demoraba más, otros con sólo tocar su cabeza les decía su casa.

 _"Es un poco raro"_ aseguró Hatty.

—¡Potter, Hatty! —escuchó que dijo su nombre McGonagall, sin poder evitar más la incertidumbre corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ahí, se colocó el objeto.

— _Llena de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala_ —se sobresaltó cuando lo oyó hablar, eso tampoco lo vio venir— _... sin embargo desempeñarías un excelentísimo papel en..._ ¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó, inmediatamente todos aplaudieron, sobre todo la nueva casa de Hatty.

—Bienvenida —le dijo Draco una vez que ella se sentó a su costado—, lo pasarás bien aquí.

—Ojalá —comentó centrándose más en el resto de la selección. Dumbledore terminó de dar su discurso de forma poco ortodoxa lo que la hizo preguntarle—. ¿Siempre es así?

—Hasta donde sé, sí —respondió una tercera persona, voltearon a verlo. Castaño de ojos azules, alto, de quinto año—. Soy Adrian Pucey —añadió medio cambiando de tema, ladeó la cabeza sin dejar su buen humor—, no te pierdas por los pasillos y mira bien el piso si es que hay escalones, la escalinata cambia de lugar constantemente —lo último lo dijo recordando una agria experiencia con ése artefacto: él dando un paso, se pasó a otro sitio la escalera, él en la enfermería. Fin de la historia.

—Lo tendré presente, Pucey.

—Adrian. Llámame Adrian —contradijo el joven.

 _"Eres tan oportuno, Pucey. Sobre todo cuando solicitamos tú presencia"_ pensó Draco volviendo a poner su semblante frío.

—Acompáñenme los de primer año —interpeló una joven con una insignia de prefecta, de sexto año.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Sí, lo que sucedió porque Malfoy no habló mal de nadie xD

Frida es Fred Weasley, al igual que el resto de su familia —con excepción de sus padres— fueron cambiados de género.

Él que entró en el vagón de Hatty es male Hermione, cuyo nombre no apareció.

Sirius no ha hecho tan mal trabajo con su ahijada, ¿cierto? Hasta ahora sigue siendo la misma persona que conocemos... adiós.


	3. En dúo

**Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

 **Creciendo juntos.**

Capítulo 2. En dúo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hatty tuvo que soportar ser el centro de atención de todo el alumnado, tanto femenino como masculino, de Hogwarts; la razón por la que no se acercaban fue porque siempre estaba en compañía de Malfoy y, por ende, con Crabbe y Goyle. Por otra parte, las clases a las que asistieron resultaron ser: Herbología, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia.

La única de la podía estar segura que era una burla era DCAO, ¿qué clase de profesor se acordaba de su propia materia? Draco era bueno en Transformaciones; Crabbe y Goyle, si bien no hablaban demasiado, sabían de fechas además de alguno que otro suceso. Fuera de eso, no destacaban en demasiadas asignaturas, al menos, no como el prospecto de alumnos sabelotodos.

Le pareció que tenía que saber, que ni siquiera haber crecido con un mago le podría dar demasiada ventaja a la hora de contestar preguntas, lo que aprendió cuando Draco fallaba en las respuestas de una que otra interrogante; el viernes, lograron encontrar el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, sin llegar a extraviarse la más mínima vez. Fue bastante importante para ellos.

—Hoy tenemos Pociones Dobles con los de Gryffindor —informó Draco—. McGonagall es su jefa de Casa —añadió con apatía.

—Seguro que más de algún Gryffindor termina perdiendo puntos —dijo Crabbe antes de meterse un enorme bocado de cereales en su boca.

—... O que terminan ganándose el fastidio de la profesora Snape —añadió Goyle, sonriendo auto suficiente.

Justo concluido el desayuno, el cuarteto se digirió hacia el aula de Pociones, entiéndase en un calabozo. Snape pasó lista, como Flitwick, y como él se detuvo ante su nombre. Lo que le provocó una sensación de incomodidad, por alguna razón eso le dio a entender que no toleraba su presencia.

—Hatty Potter —murmuró—. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Ella, al dejar de nombrar a los alumnos, comenzó dando un discurso explicando la sutileza y la belleza de la preparación de las pociones, insultando a los movimientos de varitas, además de elogiar con elocuentes palabras cada paso de la elaboración de una pócima; eso y que al final los llamó a todos "alcornoques". Snape inició con una breve explicación con su voz en un bajo volumen, sin embargo, se detuvo súbitamente cuando notó que una de sus estudiantes estaba completamente distraída anotando cada palabra que ella decía.

—¡Potter! —el gritó sobresaltó a la aludida, quien soltó su pluma y la miró—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¡Como agradecía Hatty que Sirius fuera fanático de las Pociones! En varias le había preparado unas que le ayudaron cuando se lastimaba, producto de las horas que pasaban jugando Quiddicht, o cuando se enfermaba; así que en más de una ocasión cogía los libros y los leía, si había algo que no entendía —lo que pasaba constantemente— le iba y le preguntaba. No siempre le contestaba ya que toda su atención nunca la puso ahí, eran más por los exámenes prácticos de esa asignatura. No era un genio pero le ayudaría en algo.

—El Filtro de Muertos en Vida —contestó tras segundos que pasó pensando. Al hacer esa acción se percató que una mano de un de los estudiantes de Gryffindor tenía su mano levantada, agitándola en el aire. _"Interesante"_ pensó.

Los labios de la profesora se curvaron en un gesto que demostraba que se interesó, ¿sería por haberlo respondido, hasta donde conocía, correctamente?

—Como has demostrado no ser tan alcornoque como lo esperaba, vamos de nuevo. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Ese joven seguía agitando su mano tanto que no había necesidad que se parara. Sin embargo, Hatty supo que nunca había oído lo que era un bezoar. Cuando sintió un jalón en una de las mangas de su túnica, indicándole que viera hacia abajo, observó que había un papel con una pequeña oración, la que leyó en voz alta.

—... En el estómago de una cabra.

Fue Malfoy quien le dio la respuesta, y él que se deshizo de la evidencia antes que Snape lo atrapara.

—Como te diste cuenta que la fama no es todo abriste un libro antes de venir, ¿cierto Potter? —preguntó Snape. Continuaba ignorando a la mano de ese alumno— Última pregunta: ¿cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

—¿Es la misma planta? —después se lamentó de haberlo contestado con seguridad, aunque tampoco podía saber si lo recordó a la perfección.

—Siéntate —le vociferó al alumno, quien obedeció al instante. Quizá eso la agrió—. Para la próxima, contéstalo sin dudarlo o sino creeré que te han soplado la respuesta. Bueno, ¿porqué no lo han apuntado todo? —consultó a todo el salón, produciendo un movimiento rápido de plumas y pergaminos— Un punto se le añadirá a Slytherin por haber contestado, Potter.

Desde ese instante, los puso en pareja para hacer una poción sencilla: una que sanaba los forúnculos. Snape criticaba a todo el mundo, salvo a Draco, parecía complacida con el trabajo que él hacía. Cuando elogiaba la perfección con la que había trabajo un denso humo verde llenó el lugar, contando también un fuerte silbido; Hatty movió sus ojos, estando encima de su taburete, al igual que Draco, notando que el accidente fue provocado por un chico de Gryffindor. Ella lo lamentó por el pobre chico que, seguramente, perdería un punto para su Casa y que se lastimó. ¿Esas eran pústulas rojas las que le brotaban en sus brazos?, no quería saberlo.

Luego de insultarlo, y de desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita, le ordenó al chico de al lado que lo llevara a la enfermería.

—Tu —se acercó a la chica que había estado trabajando cerca de él, era pelirroja—, Rhonda Weasley. ¿Por qué no le advertiste? Pierdes un punto para Gryffindor.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada pero no rebatió.

" _De haber terminado en otra Casa quizá Snape si me hubiera quitado un par de puntos_ " pensó Hatty dejando de ver a la chica Weasley.

Cuando salieron de Pociones, Draco, sus guardaespaldas y ella fueron de camino hacia otro sitio. Sinceramente, no tenían ni la menor idea de adónde ir; o eso creyeron hasta que Crabbe mencionó algo sobre una carta que recibió Draco ése mismo día.

—Oh, sí. Me la envío madre, ¿quiere saber si Hatty pasara la Navidad con nosotros? —le preguntó, indirectamente, a la joven.

—Yo digo que sí —respondió alegre, luego recordó a alguien—, pero no sé que dirá Sirius.

—Te'emosh tempo —dijo, con la boca llena, Goyle. En sus manos tenía un par de pedazos de torta de naranja.

—Sí, lo sé —puso cara de amargado Draco— y no hables con la boca llena. Es denigrante —lo fulminó con la mirada.

" _Por su cara, creo que ésta es una escena muy común_ " aseguró Hatty mirando a los 'amigos'.

—¡Ah, acabo de recordar algo! —chilló de improvisto Crabbe, para disgusto de Draco ya que le gritó en el oído. Recibió una mirada fulminante, a la que parecía estar acostumbrado— Mi padre me envió un recorte del diario _El Profeta,_ no creerán lo que pasó el 31 de julio —declaró metiendo la mano en su túnica y sacando un pedazo de papel, el cual tenía manchas de comida.

" _Eres muy limpio, Crabbe_ " ironizó Draco.

De encabezado tenía en letras enteramente mayúsculas: "Reciente asalto en Gringotts" seguido de una breve reseña del ataque que se dio ése día, probablemente realizado por magos y brujas tenebrosos además que un comentario, que sonó más a una amenaza, de uno de los gnomos.

—Con Sirius fuimos ese día a Gringotts pero a mi cámara —comenzó la niña frunciendo el ceño, se ganó la atención del trío de chicos—, vimos a un semi gigante decirle algo a un gnomo que, si no mal recuerdo, era: "vengo a sacar lo que usted sabe de la cámara... ", ¿será coincidencia?

—No —contestaron los tres.

—Aquí la pregunta es, ¿quién era ese semi gigante? —se consultó a sí mismo el joven rubio.

Pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta, por el momento.

No obstante, con lo curiosa que era Hatty, ella esa misma noche intentó recordar el rostro de aquel hombre. ¿Cómo era?, lo vio barbudo y con un paraguas rosado; su apariencia se le hizo familiar la primera que entró a Hogwarts sólo que no le interesó mucho, ya que no sabía del ataque.

—¡Hagrid! —susurró sorprendida, recordando su nombre.

La niña de cabellera rubia, con ojos azules parecidos al mar y de carácter como si fuera una tormenta en pleno apogeo; que estaba a su lado, llamada Daphne Greengrass, se removió incómoda en su litera, como si fuera a despertarse. Para tranquilidad de la niña, eso no sucedió. Aunque sí gruñó irritada.

—Esperaré el momento indicado para hablar con él —dijo antes de dormirse.

Semanas después llegó la clase que más esperaba: la de vuelo. La noticia se les comunicó cuando estaban en la sala de Slytherin, cuya información molestó a todos los de primer año... corrección, a la mayoría, a unos pocos —entre ellos Hatty— no le dieron importancia. ¿No importaba con quién aprenderían, cierto? Estando en el Gran Comedor la lechuza de Draco le llevó, sin falta, una bolsa con golosinas, que el joven siempre abría con satisfacción... al menos hasta que su amiga le pedía, siendo secundada por los otros dos.

—¿Por qué no les piden a sus respectivos padres que les manden caramelos? —se quejó— Así dejan de quitarme los míos —como era de costumbre, fue ignorado por Crabbe y Goyle. Lo que sucedía siempre que ellos comían algo, lo que era más que frecuente.

—Mientras ustedes resuelven su pequeño inconveniente yo me voy —informó Hatty abandonando el lugar, para eso pasó cerca de la mesa de los de Gryffindor, en el proceso observó al mismo chico que hizo explotar el caldero tratando de pensar sobre quién sabe qué. Vio que tenía algo en sus manos—. ¿Esa es una recordadora?

—Eso no te incumbe —siseó Rhonda Weasley—, asquerosa serpiente.

Hatty frunció el ceño.

—Solo pregunté —indicó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, era quien detectaba los problemas increíblemente rápido.

—Absolutamente nada, profesora. Vayámonos, Hatty —respondió Malfoy, jalando a la aludida por la manga de la túnica.

Aquella tarde, bajaron hacia el parque para recibir su primera lección de vuelo. A los minutos, los de Gryffindor llegaron. La profesora resultó ser la señora Hooch, quien les dio la indicación de extender la mano arriba de la escoba y de decir 'arriba'.

—¡ARRIBA!

Hatty logró que se elevara su escoba, al igual que Draco. La de Pansy Parkinson rodó por el suelo hasta que se elevó, de reojo miró como la escoba de la Weasley la golpeó en la cabeza. " _Eso tuvo que doler_ " pensó Hatty. Instantáneamente la señora Hooch pasó a revisar si lo estaban sujetando, además de corregir a los estudiantes que irremediablemente se equivocaron.

—Señor Malfoy, así no se toma la escoba —le dijo al antes nombrado.

—Lo he hecho así siempre.

—En ese caso, todos estos años lo ha hecho mal —contradijo la señora Hooch, para fastidio de Draco.

Y diversión de Weasley.

Llegado el momento en que tendrían que haber volado, sucedió un accidente: el chico torpe de Gryffindor voló antes de lo acordado, se golpeó contra el suelo y quizá se lastimó la muñeca. La profesora advirtió a todo el alumnado que no podían volar hasta que ella llegara, ni siquiera se había ido cuando Draco hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios.

—¡Vieron la cara de ese gran zoquete!

Lo que, como era predecible, encendió la furia de los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Y que unos le hiciesen coro por su 'inteligente' comentario.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —gritó una joven en tono cortante.

—Concuerdo con ella. No te entrometas, Draco —añadió Hatty con calma.

—Vaya, ¿quién de ustedes dos —comenzó Pansy Parkinson— terminará enamorando al gordito llorón?

—¡Miren! —gritó Draco, enfadado por el comentario anterior. Afortunadamente nadie lo notó— El regalo de ese gran inútil.

—No te detendrás —aseguró, murmurando, Hatty con tono cansado.

—Dejaré esto en algún sitio para que la busqué... ¿qué tal en la copa de un árbol? —agarró la escoba, voló hacia esa dirección. Ignorando el grito de la Weasley.

—¡Gran bas... !

Pero quizá Draco pensó que sería verdaderamente malo que lo pillaran desobedeciendo una clara orden, así que optó por arrojarla estando a mitad del camino. Hatty no pudo evitarlo, se llevó una mano a la frente. Qué comportamiento tan inmaduro.

Concluida la lección, todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

—Iré a visitar a Hagrid —le informó a Draco, los otros dos habían ido de camino a buscar algo qué comer. Como de costumbre.

—¿A la pocilga de casa de ese sirviente? —preguntó el otro, asqueado.

—No es un sirviente, es el guardabosques —corrigió Hatty, exasperada por esa parte de la personalidad de su amigo.

—Ya, ya. Como sea —Draco dijo moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, indicando que no le importaba si era el guardabosque, un criado o el conserje—. Cuando termines tú visita caritativa a la choza del gigantón me buscas en el Gran Comedor —indicó yéndose al antes mencionado lugar.

Hatty entornó los ojos, aunque se veía divertida. Se encaminó metros más abajo hasta llegar a una construcción hecha de madera, enfrente estaba un hombre muy alto sentado en las gradas; era Hagrid. Hatty se acercó a él y le saludó.

—¡Hatty Potter! —dijo impactado, no esperaba verla ahí— Pasa a mi humilde morada —se levantó y abrió la puerta. Ella entró—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó sirviendo un trozo de pastel de fresa.

—Si fuiste tú él que entró en la cámara setecientos trece, quiero saber qué te llevaste de ahí —cuestionó directamente.

El pedazo de tarta se cayó al suelo. Hagrid tosió intentando serenarse.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además Dumbledore me lo confió —dictaminó inflando su pecho con orgullo.

Hatty dio un largo suspiro, sería más complicado de lo que hubiera esperado.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Como pudieron ver, los Weasley (excepto Arthur y Molly) no fueron los únicos cambiados de género. En este capítulo se les unió Severus Snape.**

 **Rhonda es Ron Weasley.**

 **El nombre de fem Snape es Serena.**

 **¿Descubrirán el misterio a tiempo? Lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio (vaya, sonó a aviso de telenovela) o no.**


End file.
